Talk:D8 SB Perimeter Control Ground
How many decks does the USS Tigershark have? Acording to the chapter that mentions this compartment it has 8, before they meet the Mini Terrans it mentions having 20 decks. At 403 meters in height (from the Tigershark article) with the hangar deck being the largest one I would estimate between 50 and 76 decks would be the more accurate number. Knight Ranger (talk) 14:39, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Yes you are correct ,but the Tigershark has 8 main decks ( Decks that are part of the superstucture and frame) This is due to the fact that the so called equator or main deck contains very large hangars. (The Tigershark can be converted to a Strike Carrier ) Each of the 8 decks are sudivided into "Sub Decks" But Sub decks are not part of the superstructure and can be removed. I took this idea from the USS Ronald Reagan (Carrier USN) she has Main decks and sub decks) Main decks for hangars which have much higher ceilings than regular decks. The ceiling height is enhanced to allow beings like Pertharians, Saturnians and such to serve compfortably with room to have tall crew members... So while designing the Tigershark in my mind : I figured 5 meter high ceilings for sub desks) Eric walks through his ship and mentions the Sub Decks : But counting all decks there are 20 decks. The Tigershark has huge segments taken . Engineering takes a huge chunk of space ...much more than other ships . the Tigershark has two engine systems. one is experimental. The there is the spinal canon....never used ..not ready but taking space of a few decks. I am saying all this simply for Information not to scold you or anything like that.. Your question was valid and I will provide a deck plan of the Tigershark this week. (I always wanted one anyway) "There were plenty of areas I had not seen yet. The ship had eight main decks. Some were subdivided in Sub decks. The Hangar deck in the middle of the ship was the biggest. It also contained Freight bays , Main engineering in the back and the Main recreation area all the way up front. The deck directly below was Deck Seven and contained Marine quarters and the main armory, the brig and Hans Security Office. The hangars for the landing tanks and the main ammunition storage bunkers for the Translocator cannons . In the rear was Auxiliary engineering with the alternative ISAH drive and conventional engines. then came the lowest Deck officially called Deck eight, but usually referred to as the basement. Environmental Engineering with the obligatory waste tanks, recycling facilities, water and material storage. Stasis freezers for fresh food and the machinery and systems needed for the Janus Device . Why I went down here I could not really say" Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 15:49, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the explanation on the differences between decks and sub decks. Part of my question was due to the fact that when the Tigershark's dimensions were changed at the end of may, there was nothing indicating that the number of decks had stayed the same. Knight Ranger (talk) I quite agree with you. The tigershark is a central element and needs to be consistent and has one set of dimensions. I am working on a deck layout and definite measurements right now VR